You Are The Dance Of My Dreams
by seeuhun
Summary: Soonyoung tak bisa meraih Jihoon, bahkan ketika Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya. Jihoon tetap saja tak bisa Ia raih. SoonHoon/Heavy Rain couple.


You are the dance of dreams

.

Seeuhun

.

.

Menari telah menjadi mimpi tersendiri bagi Soonyoung sejak sekolah menengah. Bakat menari itupun mengalir dalam dirinya layaknya darah dan air yang mengisi tujuh puluh persen lebih bagian tubuhnya. Maka ketika teman-teman sekolah dan sepermainannya bahkan para tetangga dan tentu saja sang ayah dan ibu memberi saran padanya untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi perusahaan hiburan Ia dengan semangat setinggi matahari pagi mengiyakannya.

Hari senin musim gugur, Soonyoung melakukan audisi di sebuah perusahaan hiburan. _Pledis entertainment,_ Soonyoung gemetar setengah mati. Ia sudah berlatih hingga tulangnya serasa rontok dan persendiannya seakan melebur, tapi melihat begitu banyaknya peserta yang mengikuti audisi Soonyoung tidak bisa tidak khawatir. Bahkan jika Ia menari dengan baik, akan selalu ada yang lebih baik, kan? Maka soonyoung harus melakukan yang terbaik.

Seminggu kemudian, dengan tubuh gemetar dan keringat dingin Soonyoung menerima panggilan dari _pledis entertainmet_ ; Ia diterima untuk menjadi anak asuh perusahaan hiburan itu. Soonyoung bahagia setengah mati hingga menangis layaknya bayi. Ibu, Ayah bahkan teman-temannya pun ikut bahagia karena Soonyoung.

Itu adalah hari rabu ketika Soonyoung pertama kali datang ke _pledis_ untuk latihan. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan canggung. Dan itu pertama kalinya Soonyoung berjumpa dengan mimpi besarnya selain menari. Lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan raut wajah bayi. Soonyoung jatuh pada pandangan pertama dan semakin tenggelam semakin Ia mengenalnya. Lee Jihoon.

Menjadi _trainee_ tentu bukan hal mudah. Banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan. Waktu tidur yang sedikit, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang, waktu untuk pulang kerumah bertemu Ayah dan Ibu. Soonyoung jelas lelah, kadang terpikir untuk menyerah, tapi lalu teringat semua usaha yang telah Ia lakukan sejauh ini. Memang untuk mendapatkan satu hal besar kita harus berkorban lebih banyak, kan?

Dua tahun sudah Soonyoung menjadi _trainee_ dan dua tahun pula Ia mengenal Lee Jihoon, dan mimpinya tentang Jihoon masih sama. Meski Jihoon mungkin atau memang iya telah memiliki mimpinya sendiri, Choi Seungcheol; salah satu teman _traineenya_. Soonyoung mengetahui tentang Jihoon yang ternyata adalah kekasih Seungcheol sebulan lebih setelah Ia bergabung dengan _Pledis._ Soonyoung seharusnya menyadarinya lebih awal pasangan itu selalu bersama dan melakukan banyak hal berdua; seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Dan ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu hati Soonyoung terjatuh ke dasar kakinya dan pecah menjadi ribuan. Mimpinya tentang Jihoon hampir saja hancur, tapi Soonyoung teguh hati. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia tidak boleh menyerah dengan mimpinya. Mungkin Ia tak bisa meraih Jihoon tapi tidak dengan menari. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan mimpinya tentang menari, Ia sudah kehilangan Jihoon; yang bahkan bukan miliknya. Ia akan terus mengejar mimpinya dengan menari, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti akan tiba hari dimana Jihoon pada akhirnya akan melihatnya dan Soonyoung telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri ketika hari itu tiba Ia akan menggenggam Jihoon dalam telapak tangannya. Mengajaknya menari di bawah sinar bulan hingga tulang mereka melebur menjadi satu.

"Kamu selalu menari dengan baik, Soonyoung-ah. Itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu." Jihoon mengulas senyum manis kepadanya begitu Ia selesai menarikan bagian tari yang diajarkan oleh Jihoon. Jihoon selalu seperti ini, memuji bakat menarinya bahkan mengatakan Ia menyukainya; yang Soonyoung yakin maksudnya adalah bakat menarinya. Itulah mengapa Ia selalu tinggal di ruang latihan ketika anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang, untuk berlatih lebih keras. Untuk mengesankan Jihoon dan juga agar Ia bisa segera _debut._

Jihoon itu sosok _tsundere_ dan tak suka merepotkan orang lain. Ia lebih suka memendam semua sendiri. Waktu _debut_ semakin dekat, latihan semakin keras dan durasi semakin panjang. Soonyoung sendiri mempunyai bagian yang lebih sulit Ia ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin tim _performer_ selain itu Ia ditunjuk sebagai koreografer. Tugasnya jelas berat, tapi Soonyoung tidak sendiri ada Jihoon dengan tugas lebih berat dengan nama grup mereka dalam genggaman tangannya. Terkadang tanpa Soonyoung sengaja Ia melihat Jihoon menangis sesak, ingin Soonyoung merengkuhnya dan membiarkannya bersandar di punggungnya. Tapi detik itu juga Ia sadar Jihoon telah memiliki sandarannya sendiri, tangan yang akan mengusap air matanya, lengan yang akan merengkuhnya dan punggung yang akan menopangnya. Soonyoung seharusnya mengasihani dirinya sendiri, ketika Ia sesak dan tak tentu arah kehilangan banyak ide yang bisa Ia lakukan ialah bersandar pada dinding polos berwarna hijau itu. Dinding dingin itu lah tempatnya berbagi.

"Apakah punggungmu sedingin dinding ini Jihoon-ah?"

.

.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari, diiringi lagu _adore u;_ lagu _debut_ mereka, Soonyoung masih terus menari dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan koreonya agar Ia bisa segera mengajarkannya kepada teman-teman segrupnya. Ia tengah berhenti sejenak menyeka keringat di dahinya ketika Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Itu adalah Lee Jihoon. Lelaki mungil itu juga selalu tinggal hingga dini hari di studionya yang berada di lantai atas. Jihoon adalah sang produser juga composer jadi wajar Ia harus mengorbankan banyak waktunya untuk tetap berada di studio.

"Soonyoung-ah, mau mendengar laguku sebentar." Jihoon meletakkan laptopnya di atas lantai, Soonyoung langsung beranjak mematikan lagu yang masih berputar di sudut kanan ruang latihan. "Lagu baru?" Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai memutarnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Soonyoung-ah?"

"Seperti biasa, Kamu luar biasa, Jihoon-ah." Senyum manis langsung merekah menghiasi bibir kecil Jihoon. Soonyoung sangat suka bagian ini, akan sekali dua kali Jihoon menghampirinya dan menanyakan pendapatnya tentang lagu barunya. Jihoon akan selalu tersenyum manis dan terlihat begitu tulus ketika Soonyoung memujinya. Soonyoung sangat menyukai senyuman itu, Ia bersyukur karena Jihoon tentunya adalah benar luar biasa. Dia selalu mengesankan Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung jatuh semakin dalam kepada Lee Jihoon.

.

.

Jihoon selalu mendatanginya kali ini lebih sering dari biasanya. Kadang Jihoon datang hanya untuk menawarinya makan atau memberinya minum dan akan berkakhir dengan makan bersama. Soonyoung jelas tidak bisa menolaknya, ini adalah mimpinya.

Jihoon datang lagi kali ini tidak membawa apa-apa. Soonyoung memandanginya, Jihoon balas menatapnya. Tubuh Jihoon semakin dekat.

"Soonyoung-ah, ayo menari bersama." Soonyoung tertegun dengan apa yang barusan Ia dengar. Tersadar ketika Ia telah mendengar lantuna lagu dari seorang penyanyi _western; Justin Timberlake, mirror._ Jihoon telah menari melebur dalam alunan musik. Jihoon menoleh padanya tangannya terulur mencoba meraihnya, detik itu juga Soonyoung meraihnya. Jihoon dan dirinya melebur menjadi satu dalam alunan musik, kulit mereka bersentuhan, keringat menetes dalam satu harmoni. Jihoon sangat indah, lebih indah dari tarian siapapun. Mata mereka bertemu pandang di dalam kaca, Jihoon tersenyum dengan indahnya. Soonyoung balas tersenyum. Ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya. Dan ini adalah tarian terbaik yang pernah Ia lakukan. Mimpinya untuk melebur menjadi satu dalam tarian bersama Jihoon meski terasa seperti mimpi tapi ini adalah kenyataannya.

Soonyoung menyentuh lengan kecil Jihoon, mengikuti lekuknya dan berhenti di telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya memanas karena menari dan juga karena bersentuhan dengan Jihoon. Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, Soonyoung tertegun memandangnya. Tersadar ketika Ia merasakan hangat bibir menyentuh bibirnya. Jihoon, mimpinya menciumnya. Soonyoung baru saja akan membuka suara ketika Ia merasakan bibir itu lagi. Kali ini Tidak hanya sebentar, Jihoon seperti menunggunya membalas ciuman itu. Tapi logika mengembalikan Soonyoung. Tidak, Jihoon bukanlah orang yang bisa Ia cium sembarangan. Jihoon telah memilki kekasih, dan kekasihnya adalah seorang kakak yang sangat Ia hormati; Choi Seungcheol.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon terlihat kecewa ketika Ia lepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Jihoon. "Bukankan kamu juga menyukaiku, Soonyoung-ah?" Soonyoung memandangi Jihoon dengan pandangan takjub, Jihoon memang susah ditebak tapi kali ini Jihoon benar-benar luar biasa. Soonyoung menyukainya, ya itu benar. Tapi Jihoon, yang sudah mempunya kekasih ini mendatanginya, dan menciumnya seolah dia adalah lelaki bebas tanpa ikatan.

"Kamu benar Jihoon-ah, tapi bukankah kamu mengetahui posisimu saat ini?" Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangannya meredup. Soonyoung tidak tega tapi Ia harus meluruskan ini sebelum hal ini menimbulkan masalah. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan ini Soonyoung-ah." Jihoon menjeda kalimatnya, terlihat keringat menetes di pipi kirinya yang agak tirus. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Soonyoung tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya, lelaki yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya dan mengisi hari-harinya berdiri dihadapannya dengan keringat yang mengaliri tubuhnya dan dengan lantangnya mengatakan menyukai dirinya. Soonyoung tak bohong jika Ia bahagia, ingin rasanya merengkuh lelaki kecil itu dalam pelukannya dan membangunkan istana untuknya. Tapi lagi-lagi logika mengembalikannya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu menari untuk audisi." Soonyoung terkejut akan fakta ini, seingatnya waktu itu tidak ada yang melihatnya menari ketika audisi; kecuali para juri tentu saja. "Ya, aku melihatmu diam-diam. Kamu menari dengan sangat baik bahkan lebih baik dariku yang sudah berlatih lama." Jihoon melanjutkan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengatakannya?" Soonyoung memandangi Jihoon semakin intens. Rasa penasaran membuncah di dadanya. "Aku takut aku benar jatuh kepadamu, Soonyoung-ah. Sedang aku sudah punya Seungcheol Hyung." Jihoon mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang semakin sendu di matanya.

"Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu. Aku menunggu selama empat tahun ,tapi ternyata kamu tidak pernah mencoba meraihku." Jihoon salah. Selama empat tahun ini Soonyoung selalu mencoba meraih Jihoon, tapi Jihoon selalu membatasi dirinya dan meraih yang lain, bukan dirinya. Lalu kenapa Jihoon kali ini datang dengan semua ungkapan hatinya? Jihoon tidak mungkin berakhir dengan Seungcheol, kan? Tadi siang mereka masih bermesraan didepannya dan anggota grup yang lain.

"Jihoon-ah, lupakan saja. Seungcheol hyung adalah kakak yang aku hormati dan Ia juga sangat menyayangimu. Seluruh mimpinya ada pada dirimu." Soonyoung sudah memutuskan. Untuk mendapatkan satu hal kamu harus mengorbankan satu hal lainnya, bukan?

Bukannya Soonyoung tidak lagi menyukai Jihoon atau tidak lagi bermimpi tentang Jihoon, tapi jika dia egois akan banyak yang terluka dan akan timbul masalah. Mereka akan segera _debut_ Ia tidak bisa mengacaukan semua perjuangan dan mimpi bertahun-tahun teman-temannya karena masalah cintanya.

"Bukankah kamu juga, Soonyoung-ah?" Jihoon kali ini memandangnya dengan mata berlapis kaca. Soonyoung telah teguh hati, mereka akan terluka sebentar. Dan waktu pasti akan menyembuhkan mereka. "Kamu bukan mimpiku, tapi kamu ada dalam mimpiku, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon pecah begitu saja, hatinya hancur saat itu juga. Sesak menghimpit dadanya. "Lupakan saja, Jihoon-ah. Anggap saja kita tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa. Kita adalah teman satu grup yang berjuang bersama untuk meraih mimpi kita, tidak lebih." Dengan itu, Soonyoung berbalik dan meninggalkan Jihoon memandangi punggungnya.

Jihoon meneteskan air matanya memandangi punggung lelaki yang selama ini selalu Ia kagumi dan mimpikan di tiap sadar dan tidurnya. Kini Ia membenci pungung itu, sangat. Punggung yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Soonyoung brengsek.

Bagaimana bisa Ia melupakan begitu saja perasaan yang sudah Ia pendam selama empat tahun, bagaimana bisa Ia menganggap Soonyoung hanya seorang teman? Dengan semua yang Ia rasakan dan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan dengan Soonyoung tadi. Jika saja Ia tidak bersama Seungcheol apakah akan beda cerita antara Ia dan Soonyoung? Air matanya semakin deras, sakit hatinya mengingat punggung Soonyoung yang berjalan menjauh, dan rasa bersalah kepada Seungcheol yang membuncah di dadanya. Bukan Soonyoung yang brengsek.

Ia yang brengsek.

.

.

Seandainya pula Jihoon tahu dibalik punggungnya Soonyoung pun meneteskan air mata. Hatinya yang sudah hancur kini kian lebur jadi abu. Lee Jihoon yang tak bisa Ia raih bahkan ketika Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya Ia tetap tak bisa meraihnya. Betapa brengseknya dia, membiarkan lelaki kecil itu terluka karenanya. Dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk membawa Jihoon dalam genggaman tangannya dan menari bersamanya disinari cahaya bulan.

"Jihoon-ah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Berbahagialah."

.

.

.

.

END

Sudah lama ingin nulis sunhun dan baru kesampean, yang nungguin tts sama wil sabar ya aku sudah ketik ch 2nya tapi masih kurang beberapa scene.

Fic ini aku kepikiran tiap liat vid predebut mereka , jihun deket bgt ya sm scoups. Maaf aku gak bisa gak sakit hati. Giliran sama sunyong mereka jarang skinship kalo gak nari bareng ya nyanyilah, bikin lagu. Kalo sm scoups bahkan sama mingew jihun kek gak kenal personal space sm sekali. Kan kesannya kek jalang gitu sih udah punya laki kok masih lendotin laki lain. (Tapi aku suka jigyu ding, grepe-grepeannya ituloh hmm tingkat jgv)

(Tolong berikan banyak cinta untuk svt dan juga sunhun)

Love u carats(terutama uji/hoshi bias)

Seeuhun


End file.
